


我纷纷的情欲 番外

by lara_333



Category: Naib
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 19:45:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lara_333/pseuds/lara_333





	我纷纷的情欲 番外

　　*此篇为我纷纷情欲的番外

　　*车，脐橙

　　*学生萨贝达x金纹教授

　　

　　

　　

　　萨贝达一直觉得，他的教授是遥不可及的。

　　如此接近，但又如此遥远。

　　即便是日夜都待在金纹的身边，听他授课，与他住在一起，甚至在往恋人关系的边缘不断接近，就差那么一点，那么一点，他就能抓住他的教授。

　　啪嗒。

　　现在奈布却兴奋的有些颤抖了，他对自己正在做的事情一清二楚，理智阻止着奈布继续下去，可理智远远不及快要膨胀爆炸的情感和不知从何而来的占有欲。室内的光线很暗，温度按理说并不高，但奈布偏偏觉得，现在空气里的热快要把他燃烧殆尽了。

　　他的掌心贴在那些冰凉的流质上，然后下滑，直到触碰到那些比流质更加坚硬的铁链。

　　奈布的思维很不清晰。

　　他把他的教授锁起来了。

　　在黑漆漆的，只有一扇窗的储物间里，杰克坐在椅子上，他的双臂被反绑在椅背后面，流质在铁链的缝隙中鼓动，似乎随时都能崩断那些手指粗的铁链。

　　“呼…。”

　　他收回手臂，绕到椅子前方，在杰克面前站定。他的心跳飞快，隐隐含着躁动和忍耐，少年攥紧了双拳，正在尝试突破心里的最后一重障碍。

　　“奈布。”金纹的面具不在他的脸上，不属人类范畴的面部，流质形成的中心有一道视线紧紧笼罩着奈布，“你知道这些东西并不能禁锢住我的行动。”

　　“所以你想做什么？奈布。”

　　杰克说的没错，他能够十分轻松的挣脱锁链，韧性极好的流质可以灵活的把那些东西给解开，但他并没有这么做，而是等待学生给他的回答。

　　奈布早就预料到这种情况了。

　　他犹豫了两秒，然后上前一步，倾身伸臂从教授的颈间搂去，凑的很近。

　　“不要逃走，好吗？”

　　但奈布知道该怎么留住他的教授。

　　金纹从来没拒绝过他任何的要求，除非是一些能够对他造成危险的事情，当下的形式，奈布不信杰克不知道他要做什么。

　　杰克发出一声长叹，他有时候会怀疑，这个学生的存在是否一种潜在的威胁，假设他在某天因为奈布而做出脱离掌控的事情，那么后果不堪设想。但此刻似乎容不得他想什么其他的东西，眼前的学生正在焦急的等待他的回应，奈布从来不会掩饰自己的一举一动，也从来学不会隐藏想法。

　　金纹侧首，用脸侧贴上了奈布的脸。

　　“做你想做的吧。”

　　奈布的动作稍微一僵，在某个瞬间，得到许可之后的他突然感到一阵慌乱，他没有把握，如今发生的一切事情都仿佛是个梦。

　　他跨坐在了杰克的腿上，稍微抬起头，去亲吻那些流质，顺着弧度去磨蹭那个上咧的边缘，奈布闭上了双眼，那如同相连湖泊的瞳自然也被隐去了，似乎在从这个代表开始的吻中寻求什么，或许是安全感，也或许是在试探。

　　对于萨贝达来说，这是首次，情窦初开是首次，心动是首次，产生这样浓烈的占有欲也是首次，为某个人而失去理智和行为的控制，也是首次。

　　奈布的手从杰克的颈肩滑下，有些仓促的解开了缠绕一起的领带，扯开西服里的衬衫领口。他不知道这样做的意义何在，也不知道下面一步该具体的怎么做，奈布不过是顺从一开始产生的好奇而做出行动。

　　他几乎是毫不保留的去亲吻金纹，似乎要把从见面到现在一直隐忍的情感在这个吻上实现，而那些流质间的触液却从裂开的缝隙中探出，撬开奈布的齿关去缠绕他的舌尖。

　　意外的主动，意外的配合。甚至让奈布猝不及防。

　　原本冰冷的流质似乎从奈布的口腔内汲取热量，而奈布能做的只不过是去舔舐腔内的流质，尝试让热情从深吻中传递过去。有点生疏的动作几乎让杰克发笑，他能感受到，奈布正极力掩饰他的不熟练。

　　奈布的一只手正尝试把杰克的领口扯得更开，而另一只手则拉开了他自己的卫衣拉链，如杰克所想，真空。

　　在十一月份的气温里，一件单薄的卫衣下没穿任何里衫，究竟是“反季节勇士”还是有意而为之，杰克没有深究，他只想提醒奈布，让他以后穿好里衣，最好再围上他从他的围巾。

　　可现在的情况，很显然那些提醒都是多余。属于人类的身体紧紧和杰克相贴，对于流质来说，那是灼热的温度，鲜活，从心脏不断涌向四肢百骸的温度，也足以融化冰封许久的欲望，足以点燃这幅许久的冲动。

　　很久了，或许有百年了。

　　杰克看着奈布，视线里逐渐酝酿了炽热，将以往的冷静理智逐渐取代，他很久都没有过这种感觉了，对于来自人类的主动邀请……来自他所在意的人的主动挑逗。

　　奈布在杰克身上的手，已经从领口下滑到了小腹，隔着裹紧的西裤，小心翼翼的用指尖触碰金纹的胯间，不论是谨慎的触碰还是轻缓的试探，都带有属于学生的一股忍耐和好奇。

　　啪。

　　奈布解开了杰克的腰带，同他所想的那样，那儿依旧存在能够激发愉悦和惹出快感的器官，他手下的动作未停，甚至得寸进尺的，尝试抚弄杰克的性器。

　　“……杰克。”

　　奈布睁开了双眼，此时已经有雾气聚拢在了湖泊上，或许是因为缺氧的缘故，他的双颊绯红，漫长的亲吻暂且歇了，随之打开的是一切情欲的开端。

　　杰克还是操纵着流质挣脱锁链了，他认为，他的学生并不会性事主要的步骤，尽管此时奈布的手，他的指尖已经让杰克的情欲快要疯狂燃烧，奈布不知道自己的行为究竟能对他的教授起到多大的影响。流质从膝盖攀附而上，不是锋利的刀刃，柔软，且无固定形态的触液扯开奈布的裤链，从内裤的边缘蔓延进去，最终停留在隐藏缝隙间的穴口处，徘徊半晌，便将尖端全部塞进。

　　“唔嗯…”

　　奈布的动作一顿，他发出一声沉闷的哼声，身体僵硬，甚至低下了头闭紧双眼，显然在下意识排斥闯入体内的那些触液，收回双手转而攥紧了杰克胸口的衣服。

　　“放轻松，奈布。”杰克又将流质向灼热的伸出塞入，“可能会有点疼。”

　　杰克低下头去亲吻奈布的耳廓以示安抚，那些触液逐渐将禁闭的甬道撑开，而从遥远地方携带而来的雾却散发着他的特性，不管是里头还是外面，都变得湿润不堪了。而流质的另一部分则直接扯下了奈布的裤子，转而摩擦细滑的大腿内侧，紧接着缠上早已挺立的性器开始撸动，当快意达到某个界限后，疼痛的感觉也不是那么清晰了。

　　“…呜、哈啊…老师……”

　　奈布的眼里积蓄着生理泪水，未知的感觉让他下意识感到某种恐慌，他强迫自己去接纳那些在下身的流质。他把脑袋埋在杰克的肩窝里，也只能发出断断续续地，细细碎碎地低低哼声，或许还带了几声呜咽。

　　扩张比想象的顺利很多，从未被任何东西涉足过的紧闭穴口已经变的松软，足以接纳下比流质更大的东西，那些略显淫糜的水声让奈布耳根发烫，他从未那么接近过他的教授，不管是只肉体上，精神上，还是灵魂上。杰克就这么存在着，并且同他进行仅有伴侣能做的事情，这是他的教授，只属于他一个人的教授。

　　杰克抬起右手，托起奈布的下巴，在他看来可爱的表情也就这样呈现出来了，他吻了吻奈布的额头，然后抽出塞在穴内的流质。奈布感到一阵落差，随之而来的是空虚感以及情欲未能得到满足的需求感，而这些也完完整整的体现在了奈布的表情上。

　　“你知道接下来该怎么做。”杰克动动手指，去摩擦奈布的下巴，顺便抹去了挂在颊侧的眼泪，“就做你刚才在想的事情。”

　　教师永远承担的是引导学生的工作，学习方面如此，性事当然也是如此，杰克正在把奈布步步引去情爱的漩涡。或许是低沉而富有磁力的声音太具蛊惑，奈布的膝盖撑在椅子子边缘，费力的撑起身体，然后找准了角度，缓慢的坐了下去，逐渐被填充而满的感觉几乎要让奈布叫喊出声，他也的确这么做了。

　　“呃呜、啊…”

　　即便咬紧了后牙，奈布也没能抑制住从齿间脱出的吟声，堪称忍耐的声音里夹杂了不可言说的满足，这足以让金纹失去他对情感上的控制。他的学生微挺着胸口，面色潮红，呼吸急促的不断喘息，眼里是混沌的爱欲，穴肉紧紧与他的性器相贴，甚至痉挛着包裹其上，紧密贴合到没有一丝缝隙。

　　这声叫喊太过具有撩拨性，在当下的情形里充满暗示。而奈布却没有停止的动作，只是僵直一小段时间适应穴道的反应后，用手紧紧扒在杰克的肩膀上，稍微提臀去尝试吞吐深埋体内的性器，饱涨的感觉几乎要将奈布的理智彻底摧毁，杰克同样。

　　柔软，紧致，灼热，这是杰克得到的第一感觉，而现在他彻底无法忍受这个学生所做的举动了，那简直快要触碰到他发狂的底线。他抬起左臂，从奈布的腰间缠绕过去紧紧箍住，确认不会有什么闪失后翻转位置，将奈布反压在椅子上，杰克的右手托住学生一腿的腿弯向上推去，向穴道深处发狠般的顶撞到最深。

　　“哈、杰……啊！”

　　未及吞咽的唾液从奈布的唇角滑下，混合泪水一并滴落没入布料。他的眼神被撞散了，剩下的仅有迷离与快要满出的爱。杰克没有给奈布留下喘息的余地，他的学生永远让他如此满意，不再抑制早就膨胀的性欲需求，向着深处的某个地方顶撞抽送。先前未曾从口中说出的爱语全数融化在了每次冲撞中，杰克的笑愈发的张狂了，类似这种毫无压抑的力道和动作满足了一直以来，从未落实的欺凌快感。

　　不论是喘息，叫喊，哭声，一切都被揉进了满足与欢愉，这是他的学生，奈布·萨贝达，属于杰克的学生，他们拥有的是对方，并且属于对方。每次碾过肠肉都是一次征服以及掠夺，杰克微微弯下腰，将奈布的腿分的更开，露出隐秘的缝隙，找着角度向更深处挺动，那些触液则是再次裹上奈布的性器以略快的频率爱抚。

　　奈布觉得，他已经陷进去了。

　　就像一个沼泽，越是挣扎，就陷得越深，杰克对于他来说是个特殊的存在，奈布敢承认，他是爱着杰克的，不管是以伴侣的身份还是学生的身份，他是爱着杰克的。

　　于是在性爱逼近巅峰的前奏，奈布找回了被冲散的神智，睁了睁双眼去寻找他的教授，并且在这样的节奏中难得说出了一句完整的话来。

　　“杰克…哈……我爱你……”

　　这声饱含爱意的表白也恰好拉回了杰克的理智，压制下了险些快要冲破桎梏的里人格。

　　杰克再次压低了身体，凑在奈布的耳边，很近很近，近到奈布有种被呼吸喷洒的错觉，并且在他的耳畔，长久且缓慢的一遍遍呼唤奈布的名字，最终在彻底释放的那一瞬间道出奈布等了许久的话。

　　“我也爱你。”


End file.
